Why I choose you
by Legs Hunter
Summary: bercerita tentang kehidupan setelah Perang melawan demon, dan keadaan sekarang sudah damai, sedikit cerita lembut dari seorang Half Elf, Read it guys oneshoot


**Why I choose you – By Natsu Michaelis**

 **RATE – T**

 **PAIRING : [ARA X OC] SEMI [ELSWORD X RENA]**

 **Summary**

 **Kenapa aku memilih mu? Mungkin karena sifat adanya dirimu dan tidak di buat buat itulah yang menarik menurut ku. Bukan karena manis mu,cantik mu,tubuh mu tetapi dirimu apa adanya.**

Seorang Half Elf berambut biru berjalan di kota elder, yah bisa di bilang sedang menikmati waktu-waktu tenang di mana pertarungan dengan demon sudah mereda yah itu baru saja selesai 4 bulan yang lalu.

Half elf itu terus berajalan mengelilingi kota elder dan menyapa penduduk yang dia lihat, lalu ada yang menepuk pundak nya.

"yo kau sedang apa?" tanya seorang Lord knight kepada nya.

"hanya berkeliling, kau sendiri sedang apa els?" half elf itu sekarang bertanya pada lord knight itu yang bernama elsword.

"yahh kau tau sedang berbelanja kebutuhan rumah, rena menyuruh ku belanja dia sibuk beres-beres" jawab nya santai dan berajalan di samping half elf itu.

Yah di sini Rena dan elsword sudah menikah, mereka menikah 2 tahun yang lalu di kota mereka bertemu di ruben half elf itu juga menghadiri upacara pernikahan mereka dan sekarang mereka di karuniai seorang putri yang bernama Lily, lengkap nya Lily Crown Sieghart.

Rena adalah Seorang elf cantik berambut hijau muda, siapa yang tidak terpesona dengan cantik nya elf itu seluruh penjuru elrios tau Rena adalah partner sang Lord knight elsword dan Aisha di awal nya sebelum mereka bertemu kawan kawan yang lain.

Pertemuan mereka dengan Half ini adalah yang mendekati akhir petualangan mereka, yah yang paling akhir adalah seorang putri demon dan pelayan nya yang bernama Lu pelayan nya bernama Ciel.

"ngomong-ngomong gimana kabar mu dengan Ara? apakah sehat sehat saja? Yah maaf kami jarang berkunjung hehehe" tanya sang lord knight pada half ini yah bisa di bilang mereka akrab.

"haha kami baik-baik saja kok, tapi aku menghawatir kan kakak mu, dia kan menikah dengan add tak kusangka loh si ilmuan gila itu jatuh cinta pada kakak mu." Canda nya pada sang lord knight.

"aku juga sempat kaget, ingin rasanya ku larang tapi kakak ku juga mencintai si add jadi buat apa ku larang toh aku hanya adik nya, aku hanya bisa mendukung nya" sang lord knight hanya mengangkat bahu bertanda tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Cinta yah itu lah yang dipikir half elf itu sekarang, dia awal nya tak ada rasa sama sekali dengan ara yang berstatus Istri nya, dia dulu menyukai gadis cantik ketimbang gadis manis tetapi lama-kelamaan pikiran itu berubah karena sering berdekatan dengan ara dan selalu bersama.

Bukan berfikir dia tak mencintai Istrinya sendiri dia sangat mencintai nya malah, bisa di ingat oleh nya dia bisa berkorban demi sang istri yah walau dulu belum berstatus istri sih.

 **Flashback**

"huh jadi hanya ini kemampuan kalian?" ejek karis. "kalau begitu lebih baik aku bermain-main sedikit dengan salah satu kalian" karis dengan tatapan nya yang siap membunuh.

Keadaan memang sangat tidak menguntungkan, El search Party mengalami luka berat.

Elsword penuh dengan luka bahkan mengangkat pedang nya pun di bilang mustahil,Raven nasod arm nya hampir tidak berfungsi,dan yang lain juga dengan nasib serupa.

Karis semakin dekat dengan Ara dengan pandangan nya yang mengerikan di saat itu.

"jadi ini Adik dari Ran? Tak bisa ku percaya selemah ini." Jari karis mengangkat dagu Ara yang tak berdaya.

"sial jangan harap kau bisa menyakiti nya" Half elf itu maju dengan sisa kekuatan nya menyerang karis.

"bodoh" karis menghempaskan half elf itu dengan serangan nya yang sangat kuat

"hafidz-kun" teriak mereka mengkhawatirkan sang Halfelf.

"ughh sial… andai saja aku lebih kuat."grutu elsword yang sedang di bopong oleh elesis.

"kemungkinan kita menang sangat tipis" balas add yang sekarang nasod armor nya rusak.

"Destroyerku sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi untuk menyerang" Kini Chung yang ingin menyerah.

"sebaik nya ku bunuh saja kau sekarang, Adik Ran."Senjata karis siap mencabut nyawa Ara sekarang, ara yang tidak berdaya di ikat oleh makhluk-makhluk ciptaan karis.

Trang…. Bunyi dentuman senjata yang saling beradu terdengar nyaring, mereka pun tak percaya siapa yang bisa menhan serangan itu.

"jika kau ingin membunuh nya, Langkahi dulu Mayat ku! Karis….!" Haifdz-kun menggunakan Absolute eye nya.

"bodoh mengapa k au menggunakan Itu sekarang! kau bisa mati."rena berteriak agar hafidz-kun berhenti menggunakan absolute eye nya.

"Menarik akan ku ladeni kau Half Elf Sialan" Karis melempar bola bola hitam, jika menyentuh nya bola itu meledak dengan kuat.

"slash Wind Cutter" Hafidz-kun menebas Drakness Ball Karis kali ini Slash Wind cutter lebih kuat karena menggunakan Absolut eye.

"sial Absolut eye, tapi apakah kau kuat menahan kekuatan besar itu Half-elf." Karis mensummon monster monster yang kuat.

"Percuma Karis Aku kali ini lebih kuat dari yang kau kira." Aura di badan Hafidz-kun menguat tapi dia merasakan efek samping dai absoulut eye nya.

"apakah dia bisa bertahan." Rena Kawatir melihat efek dari Absolut eye nya, hanya half-elf tertentu yang memiliki absolut eye.

"Darkness Strom…." Karis membua badai dari aura kegelapan nya ke seluru aea el-search party.

"sudah ku bilang percuma KARIS! ini lah akhir dari hidup mu!" hafidz-kun menggunakan kedua senjata nya Elemental canon dan juga Legendary Ancient sword nya. "Elemental Chaos Strike."lalu dia melompat dengan menembakan elemental canon nya dengan peluru 5 element dan setelah meledak dia menebas Karis dengan cepat.

"Sial… Ini Belum berakhir…" teriak karis lalu tergeletak , selesai sudah pertarungan melawan diri nya.

"kita menang…aku tak percaya kita mengalahkan queen of demon." Elsword melihat keadaan sekitar.

"yahh kita menang adik ku, dan juga di bantu dengan kekuatan Hafidz-kun." Elesis melihat hafidz-kun merunduk menancapkan pedang nya karena kelelahan, dan juga menonaktifkan absolut eye nya.

"akhir nya selesai."bruk. hafidz-kun tergeletak juga.

"oi half-elf." Add menopang tubuh nya yang tadi terjatuh.

"terimakasih add" dengan mata yang susah untuk melek tetapi memaksakan setelah itu dia pingsan.

End of Flashback

"Yah kau terlalu memaksakan diri, bodoh kalau gak ada rena kau sudah mati saat itu." Elsword tertawa mengingat kejadian itu.

"aku sendiri juga tidak terlalu mengerti,yang ku mengerti aku suka padanya." Hafidz-kun melempar bola yang kearah nya, kepada anak-anak yang sedang bermain di depan nya.

"Cinta yah, aku juga hanya sedikit mengerti tentang itu, dan perasaan ku dan Rena juga bisa di bilang bagai mimpi."elsword memandang langit,mencoba mengingat kejadian lain.

"apa kau tau, dulu aku suka sama Aisha tapi lama kelamaan aku sadar akan perasaan Rena kepada ku." ELsword yang sekarang berbeda dari yang dulu, tidak erlihat kekanak-kanakan.

"yang kau sukai dari Rena? Tidak mungkin kau menikahi nya jika tidak ada yang kau sukai dari nya." Tanya sahabat nya itu.

"banyak hal yang ku sukai dari Rena, dia itu Cantik, sisi keibuan nya juga menarik, sangat perhatian dan satu yang paling aku sukai dari diri nya, Mencintai ku apa adanya." Sang Half-elf melihat elsword dengan tatapan tak percaya, karena hal sepele bisa membuat orang berubah.

"hey elsowrd." Panggil sang half-elf.

"eumm? Ada apa?"elsword kembali bertanya.

"boleh aku mampir ke rumah mu? Nanti aku akan ajak Ara, sudah lama gak mampir." Sang half elf kini berdiri dan ingin meninggalkan teman nya itu.

"yahh tak masalah, walau sedikit berantakan namanya juga baru pindah."setelah mengucapkan itu elsword pergi dan melanjutkan apa yang ia kerjakan.

"kurasa aku juga harus cepat pulang."sang half-elf berjalan menuju rumah nya, sekalian pulang dia membeli belanjaan untuk esok hari.

"aku pulang apakah ada orang di rumah." Sang half-elf memeriksa keadaan rumah nya.

Tidak ada yang menyaut pangilan dari sang Half-elf,dia berjalan lagi menuju dapur dan tidak melihat adanya siapa-siapa disana.

Ia berfikir mungkin saja ada di belakang rumah nya, ia menaruh belanjaan yang ia beli tadi ke kulkas dan mengambil softdrink dingin.

Setelah itu dia menuju belakang rumah nya, dan perkiraan nya tepat ia melihat Ara sedang menggendong anak nya.

"sudah pulang rupanya, maaf jika kau memanggil ku tapi tidak ku jawab aku disini sedang menenangkan Rea, tadi ia menangis kurasa dia lelah di dalam rumah." Ara menyambut Sang half-elf dengan lembut dan juga menunjukan sang buah hati yang tenang di pelukan nya.

"ya tidak apa-apa kok,sini biar ku gendong dia." Sang half-elf menggendong anak nya, dan langsung saja ia terbangun.

"hueee….hueee…" sang bayi menangis karena kaget karena tiba-tiba berpindah gendongan.

"cup-cup… Anak ayah yang cantik jangan menangis…." Tak lama sang bayi berhenti menangis.

"kurasa hanya dirimu dan Raven yang pintar mengurus anak, hihi kalau teman teman yang lain akan panik, seperti chung waktu itu, Anak nya menangis dia heboh sendiri." Ara tertawa geli mengingat kelakuan teman nya saat mengurus anak.

"yah nama nya juga baru anak pertama, jadi kurasa itu wajar saja, kalau raven dia kan memang dia yang paling dewasa diantara kita semua jadi aku mengerti." Jelas sang half-elf sambil mengusap rambut hitam sang anak.

"tapi kau berbeda." Sahut Ara.

"berbeda bagai mana?" tanya nya heran.

"kau berbeda, perbedaan nya kau selalu mengerti aku di saat aku susah, dan juga bisa dihandalkan saat apapun, walau itu mengurus rumah sekali pun, dan juga perbedaan nya dengan yang lain, karena aku mencintai mu." Jawab Ara memeluk sang-half elf dari samping kanan, karena sampig kiri sedang menggendong anak nya.

"kau tau Ara, kenapa aku memilih mu?" kini giliran sang Half-elf bertanya.

"memang kenpa?" Ara tidak tau untuk menjawab apa jadi ya hanya memiringkan kepala nya saja anda ia bingung.

"Karena kau membuat ku bahagia, dan juga membuat ku mengubah pandangan tentang dunia." Sang half-elf mendekap istri nya ke pelukan nya dan mencium kening sang istri.

 **The End.**

 **Ok guys dah lama gak mampir di fandom Elsword, dan saya kembali dengan fanfic Oc X ara dan semi ElsxRena.**

 **Jujur aku tak rela memberikan Ara pada siapa pun muahaha, oh iya sebener nya ane dah lama di fandom ini tapi ganti akun, kalo kenal dengan Akun Natsu Michaelis itu ane dan yah di akun itu berantakan abis fanfic nya, ok guys silahkan di riview dan beri masukan nya.**

 **Jika ada yang mau request Els x rena boleh mau yang gimana cerita nya silahkan tulis di review, atau mau Add x Elesis juga boleh gue juga demen kok pairing ini heheh.**

 **Ok guys mungkin juga ini hadiah perpisahan buat Server indo yang migrasi ke ELs NA salam kenal aja yah.**

 **Jika kenal Nick saya di Els id bernama LilyCrown From Guild GASPOLL, or ScaryX & ReaHaan that's are My chara.**

 **See you guys have nice day…!** **dan sekarangingi nang di mana pertarunga**


End file.
